More than ever
by Jammy-Dodgers-and-Bowties-xo
Summary: AU where the Doctor had to leave Rose in a different way..but he found a way back to her. 10/Rose One shot. "I love you more than you could ever know, and the universe can wait, more than ever." he finished with. "More than ever." she whispered giggling into his chest before cuddling close into him.


**AU (The Doctor left Rose differently, he had to leave her because she was a danger, aliens were all after her ready to take away what the Doctor wanted the most and the only way was to drop her off and leave her back with Jackie forever, she had fought him, she didn't want to leave but he didn't want to lose something that could never be.)**

**More than ever:**

Rose woke up to the sound of her alarm before she hit the snooze button and tried to fall back asleep but she just couldn't, she had just had another dream about the Doctor, it was her fifth in two weeks. Every single dream she had about him she was either saying goodbye to him or she lived together with him in the TARDIS and they were finally together. She always wondered what they would have been like together, whether they would have made it in the end as a couple or not. She sat up digging her head into her knees as she fought her tears back, all she wanted was him. Since he had gone she had done absolutely nothing with her life but sleep in and sit around all day at Jackie's flat. She flashed back to all the adventures with the Doctor and when she came across when they had gone to the New Earth she smiled, if only it had of been really her kissing him she thought to herself. She'd always wondered what it would have been like and she almost had of indeed kissed him only a thousand times, or only in her mind was she ever going to really she thought sighing. She knew it was probably time to move on but she didn't want to, she was afraid if she did move on that in the midst of everything she would forget him but then she knew she could never forget someone as special as him.

Meanwhile, out in the lounge room Jackie sat on the couch with a cup of tea. She was watching the news on the television when all of a sudden she heard a familiar sound, she questioned herself for a few minutes as the sound she was hearing couldn't be possible, could it? She waited a few more minutes before she walked outside, at this time Rose had fallen back asleep. She walked around the corner of the Powell estate to see a familiar looking blue box and a familiar looking man step outside of it.

"Doctor!" she yelled hoping he would hear her.

"Jackie!" he yelled back before running towards her.

"Rose is going to be so happy to see you! How did you get back?" she asked many emotions running through her mind at this time.

"I, I don't know, I didn't mean to come here. I was heading to 1942 France on my own, and I ended up here for some reason, I shouldn't be here. Where is Rose?" he asked.

"Doctor, you deserve to be with her after everything, you know that. She's in her room." she replied.

"I can't, I'd be putting her in so much danger."

"It didn't stop you before, now come in." Jackie stated bluntly, not trying to be rude but she made a point, it didn't stop the Doctor before from putting her in danger so how was this any different?

The Doctor followed Jackie in the house and when they got in Jackie went down the hall to Rose's room. She knocked on the door softly.

"Rose."

Rose woke up to the sound of the knocking and her mother's voice, she yawned. "Yeah mum."

"There's something I need to talk to you about the Doctor."

Just then it all got too much for Rose, she couldn't escape it, even in her dreams and now her own mother wanted to talk about him to her.

"The only words I ever want to hear about the Doctor is that he's coming back for me, and that's not what you're going to say is it? He's never coming back for me!" Rose yelled before bursting into tears.

The Doctor heard this from down the hall and went to leave, him being too stubborn but Jackie heard the door and rushed out to him.

"You have to do this." she said sternly. "You can't leave her again, you love her. She loves you, I know you two are meant to be together."

She grabbed the Doctor's shirt and pulled him back down the hall before leaving him out the front of Rose's door, she didn't care if she was being rude, as much as she hated to admit they both needed one another.

"He's here." Jackie spoke to Rose before opening the door and the Doctor walked through.

Rose looked up in shock as the Doctor walked over to her and sat beside her on her bed. She quickly tried to fix herself up to look a little decent, still tears running down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away and the moment his soft hand touched her cheek it burnt fiercely, she had longed for his touch for so long. She pulled him into an embrace then rested her head on his shoulder. He held her tightly not wanting to let her go. Jackie then peeked inside Rose's bedroom before heading back downstairs, they needed time alone. Rose then let go of the Doctor and move her hands up to his face.

"It's really you." she whispered.

He smiled. "It is." he said before his smiled faded away into a sigh. "I'm so sorry Rose, leaving you like that I shouldn't have. I would feel selfish though if I had of kept you there with me when you were in danger." he said looking at her seriously, struggling to get his words out.

"It's okay, you're here now." she smiled slightly.

Just then they both smiled at each other, looking into one another's eyes for quite some time. Their heads became really close so they were touching noses and both the Doctor and Rose giggled a little at this. Rose's lips moved up a little before the Doctor's moved with hers and they finally met in a passionate kiss. Everything made sense now, all the questions that she'd been asking in her head didn't matter anymore, they were all answered with _his_ kiss. Her doubts were all gone, her worries, her loneliness and sadness, she felt at peace as did the Doctor. She laid back on her bed as the Doctor and her continued kissing before suddenly she moved away looking up at him as he was powered over her, smiling.

"Rose." he began sitting her up and taking her hands into his.

"My pink and yellow human, I love you, so much." he said. "I will never leave you again."

"I love you too, my Doctor." she smiled kissing him again softly.

"I didn't mean to come here today but-" he began as Rose put her head down sighing.

"I'm glad I did." he finished.

He moved up the bed then and Rose moved up with him leaning into him and hugging him close.

"Don't you need to be out saving the universe now?" Rose giggled.

"The universe can wait, I think it's safe right now. It's safe in my arms as are you." he replied kissing her temple softly.

"Putting the universe before me is a big commitment." she laughed teasing him. "Especially for you, leaving the TARDIS for a while, I didn't think you could go without her."

He subsided the fact that she was teasing him and continued on. "I love you more than a universe Miss Rose Tyler, I love you more than the sun and the moon combined, more than a galaxy, a race of aliens, more than I love the TARDIS and more than I love myself." he cheekily added the last part before continuing. "I love you more than you could ever know, and the universe can wait, more than ever." he finished with.

"More than ever." she whispered giggling into his chest before cuddling close into him.

**This is my first story on my new account, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :-)**


End file.
